Eros' Second Chance
by Dunnywater
Summary: Trevor is faced with the challenge of looking after a dog and matching up him as one of his 100 couples. But is the dog in too sickly a condition to be saved? Sequel to crossover story ‘Sam and Dean Meet Cupid’. Not crossover
1. Joinin the God Name Club, and Then What?

Title: Eros' Second Chance by Dunnywater.

Summary: Trevor is faced with the challenge of looking after a dog and matching up him as one of his 100 couples. But is the dog in too sickly a condition to be saved?

This story is a sequel to my crossover story 'Sam and Dean Meet Cupid'. Which was a crossover of 'Cupid 1998' and 'Supernatural'. This one isn't. This story is more of a standalone and you don't _really _need to have read the previous one to get this one, but there may be a few references that then won't make sense.

Just a warning: I'm Australian, not so American, so there may be a few things the majority of users may not understand. I've tried to keep them down to a minimum, but there probably are a few of them in here. Some are instinctive which I have probably done with out thinking. Some I have purposely left in as I like to include a bit of my language in there. If I've completely lost you, message me or google it, You learn some thing new everyday!

Disclaimer: As far as I know I don't any of these people, or characters. They belong to their respective owners. All I own is guinea pigs called Neo and Spencer.

Dedicated: to Atomdancerrr my writing partner, still on?, and my first actual friend off here. Plus she dedicated a little piece about Trevor and a cat to me, so I thought I should dedicate this to you, thanks for your help!

Chapter One

Trevor 'Cupid' Hale looked down at his companion. The small to medium black and white dog panted heavily as he padded next to Trevor's feet. The dog had saved Trevor from being held captive after those two mysterious men had Godnapped him. For that, Trevor named him after himself, he named him Eros.

Trevor had been replaying the recent crazy events in his mind, while walking to the nearest veterinarian. He was only really vaguely aware of the little dog trotting next to him as they walked along the footpath. He pictured Sam and Dean Winchester and grinned, remembering the scene from the half an hour previously. He was still a little annoyed at Claire though; she still didn't believe him and his insistence that he was actually Cupid: the fair dinkum Greco Roman God of Love. He thought he had proved to her that he was who he really was. But then again, Dr. Claire Allen was his psychologist and of course was not supposed to believe him, but looking down at Eros, he felt a smug reassurance; 'At least Eros believes me.'

The godnapping had had been a little fun, he wasn't really willing to admit it, but being tied up did tend to give Trevor the thrill. He full on laughed as he thought that and that earned him a few surprised and worried glances. Trevor noticed them but pretended he didn't; he wasn't letting a whole lot of skeptics get the better of him. But that last scene that had just played out before now had him grinning from ear to ear. Dr. Greenly's questions had been the best of all _"Claire? Are you running a group in here?" "What's that dog doing in here? This is a medical facility, not a lost dog's home."_

Of course Lakeview Emotional Wellness and Treatment facility was kind of a lost dog's home; if you thought of it that way. Thinking of lost dogs, he gazed down at Eros who seemed to be lacking pace and breathing heavily. He nickered and Eros looked up; he seemed okay so he continued. Trevor ran through the plans of the day. Getting Eros to the vet, and once he was okay, he would continue to his flat, meet up with Champ and go forth to Taggerty's, the pub he worked at. He thought of all the things he would tell Claire just to get a laugh or if he would see the Winchester brothers, the two nutty professors there. Annoy Claire, Champ and anyone else who he liked. Then he'd check on Eros; his new found friend. He thought that the name he'd given the dog was clever and witty and stole another glance at the little dog.

***

Eros instantly liked his new name, even if it wasn't his original name. And Eros liked his new master even though he missed his old family…Eros didn't know where he was being taken, hopefully it would be to his old family, but that was doubtful. Eros looked up to his master, the big man with not much hair, but a big grin and a bouncy personality like himself, when he had had the energy. But life on the streets was hard for a dog in the City of Chicago. Eros felt tired and itchy, dirty and hungry, thirsty and lonely. But he realised that maybe the last one was incorrect now, since he had found Trevor, his new master, who as Eros looked up, he laughed out loud.

Lots of people kept patting him as he went by, not that he minded it, but it was a distraction for the little dog. Eros wanted Trevor to pick him up like he did before so he wouldn't have to waste what was left of his energy and wouldn't be hassled by pedestrians. His vision was going a little wonky and he was getting a headache. His breath was getting harder and harder to force in and out. He wanted to stop, to take a rest, but his master kept going.

Another dog bounded over to him, her mistress barely able to hold on to her lead. She was black and white like him too, but much bigger. "Hey little dog!" The mistress said to him as the other dog sniffed over. He just sank to the ground so that she could menace him without him having to participate, he didn't have the energy. His master stopped and joined in with the dogs and the woman.

***

"Hey there!" Trevor said as he walked up to the group. "I'm Trevor." The female dog left Eros and jumped over to him.

"Hey Trevor. I'm Diana. This is Pales." She indicated to the big dog jumping all over Trevor.

"Hey big girl!" Trevor yelled as he ruffled up her fur. "What breed is she?"

"She's a Border Collie. What a beautiful dog you've got there too!" Diana indicated down to Eros; slumped on the ground.

Trevor loved attention, and if it meant by a dog, so be it. "Yeah. That's Eros."

"Haha! Looks like I'm not the only one who named their dog after the Greco Roman Gods and Goddesses!" Diana was genuinely surprised. So was Trevor.

"Don't I know it?" And he laughed. "Though my name is actually Cupid; I named Eros after myself." He was grinning so much, Diana thought he was joking.

"Haha. Well I'm Diana so I guess I fit in to the club too."

Trevor laughed. He personally knew Diana, something to tell her about later, when he finally paired 100 couples and got back up to Mt. Olympus. At the moment he was at 26; bit of a way to go yet. But he didn't want to scare the lovely woman in front of him off with that just yet.

"Well we must get going. This little god is going to vet."

'That figures' thought Diana as she looked down at the dog sprawled across the ground. "I guess I'll see you later then. She smiled at Trevor, took up Pales' lead and walked off waving.

Trevor chuckled. "Okay, Eros. Let's keep moving!"Trevor filed Diana and Pales away for further use. 'Hmm, I wonder if she's single.' But for once, there was something more important than Cupiding right now. 'Anyway, I plan to match Eros up.' And they continued.

***

As excited as Eros felt at that moment from the meeting of the other dog, he was having trouble keeping up, his breath coming out faster and more unsteady and rough; probably not a good sign for a dog. Then he felt dizzy, uncoordinated and he was getting left behind. He realised he was having trouble breathing; his lungs not working as they should. His heart was getting a little erratic. His master was too preoccupied to notice. Panic took over and he managed to let out one rusty "RUFF!" to get his master's attention, as his master looked around, Eros kneeled over and lay down on his side. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Blackness was washing over him. Eros' breathing began to slow…the last thing he saw was a bunch of people standing over him; and most of all his master running over to him. He no longer heard anything.

***

When Trevor heard the panicked "RUFF!" from him, he turned quickly to see the little dog two meters away lying on his side not breathing.

"NO!" Cried Trevor and he dashed to where the dog was laying. He pushed people away and scooped up the dog noticing he wasn't breathing. He wasn't sure if CPR would work on a dog so he decided to run the last block to the vet. Trevor felt an uncharacteristic moment of fear.


	2. Save the Dog, Save the World

Some A/Ns: I'm not a vet or trained medically in anyway. If there are any errors let me know. The ideas here are from an actual vet assistant called Judy and from my mum who's had animals her entire life.

: Oscar is a real cat. He is exactly as described in real life. He is really owned by a person called Michelle.

: I hope you enjoy this. Chapter name taken from Heroes; I'm sorry, I really couldn't help it.

Chapter 2

Dr. Judy was just giving Oscar, the playful Siamese kitten, his first annual checkup. He would purr and throw himself on the metal table as she tried to take his temperature. But I guess you too would do that too, to get away from the thermometer up your bum. He would squirm, and as Michelle, his adopted mother, tried to keep him still, Oscar would wrap his front feet around Michelle's arm, kick with his hind legs and latch on with his kitten teeth.

"Oscar! Stop it!" But Oscar wouldn't listen and continued to play fight.

But Dr. Judy wasn't getting impatient. She knew what kittens could be like; especially Siamese kittens. She couldn't help but grin at the wriggling kitten, which was still attached to Michelle at many different points, whose dark tail was whipping around madly. Finally Dr. Judy decided to take sympathy on poor woman whose hand, because of the scratches and bit marks, that had started to draw blood.

She gently gripped the kitten's chest in one hand and supported his back with her other hand. She lowered Oscar back on the table and showed Michelle how to hold him probably if they wanted to get anywhere.

Michelle did so and Oscar gave her the 'traitor' look and growled low in his chest as the thermometer entered the rectum. Dr. Judy held it there for a few moments and then pulled it out to reveal a healthy temperature. Dr. Judy smiled and said. "Oscar is very healthy, you should be proud. Last but not least though is the worm pill. Keep holding him that way." She put the little pill on a little pill holder thingy. She was just squeezing gently open the kitten's mouth when a whole kerfuffle exploded in the waiting room. 'Just another worried owner.' She thought as she heard the yelling.

"Someone help me, the dog's not breathing…!" A man's voice screamed from the waiting room.

Dr. Judy smiled apologetically as she left Michelle with the wriggling kitten and walked out to the waiting room to see what was going on. She was the only doctor on today so she had to check. Last time this had happened; the animal had just been asleep; but still it was her job to check.

As soon as she stepped out she was faced with a twenty something man in a flannel shirt and jeans, holding a little dog, one who looked in serious need of a bath. Her first instinct was that the dog was abused. But she couldn't think anymore as the man ran over, not even slipping on the smooth linoleum floor.

"Please! He just collapsed on the way here! I don't know if CPR would work on a dog so…"

As soon as she looked at the dog, she realised there was no rise or fall of the chest. The dog was not breathing. "Quickly!" The man was only too happy to oblige.

He gently laid the dog on the table, just as Michelle took up Oscar. "I'm sorry, can you come back later?" Michelle nodded. She was irritated; but didn't want the little dog to die.

Dr. Judy's veterinarian switch switched and got to work as the nurse came running in. She quickly swapped her medical gloves with fresh ones. "Okay I need oxygen." The nurse handed over the oxygen mask. Dr. Judy started to perform CPR. The man hung his head. When CPR didn't work, she felt along his throat. "Light!" The nurse handed a little light on a tube. After shining it down the dog's throat; Dr. Judy had her diagnosis. "There is something logged in his throat! Quick; I need you to hold him upside down." The vet helped the nurse pick up and hold the dog by his back feet with his head facing down. Dr. Judy then rubbed his abdomen. After a little suspense, a wrought iron symbol got coughed out and clattered on the metal table. "What the…?" She placed the symbol in to a metal dish that was to the side and helped the nurse lower the dog back down to the table. Dr. Judy then took no time in putting the mask on the dog and re administered CPR. This time the dog coughed and started to breath again.

"Yes!" The man yelled and threw himself at Dr. Judy. He gave her a huge bear hug, squeezing her to the point that she almost needed the oxygen mask too.

"St...Op…you..'re…squishing…me." She managed to croak out as the man realised what he was doing and let go. "Thank you. But now I need to take other tests. We're not out of the woods yet."

The man nodded and turned to the dog. "Hey mate. How are ya goin'?" The dog opened its eyes and winked at the man, though he didn't even try to get up. The man rubbed his hands across the top of the dog's eyes.

Dr. Judy watched the exchange between the man and dog, but as much as she hated it, she had to get the formals out of the way. "Hello I'm Doctor Judy. I am the vet here."

The man looked up. "Ya know, I think I guessed that." He laughed and ruffled up the dog's fur. He then stood up, keeping a hand on the dog to comfort it. "I'm Trevor Hale, and this is Eros."

"Eros: the dog? That's a nice name for him."

Trevor smiled. "Well he did save my life so I thought he deserved an honorable title."

"Oh did he. How did that happen?"

"Oh I got godnapped a few days ago and this morning Eros pulled me free." Trevor was over the moon.

Dr. Judy gave a surprised look. "Godnapped?"

Trevor seemed only too happy to answer "Yeah. By these two guys who thought I was a Pagan God."

Was Dr. Judy surprised? "A god? Why would they think that?"

"Well I am a god. A Greek Roman god though instead. I am Cupid."

"Oh. Well. I. Umm. Perhaps you should leave Eros here tonight. I can keep an eye on him. Tomorrow come back around noon, if you can, and we can go over other things. Is that fine?" Dr. Judy kind of wanted to get the weird man out of her clinic.

"Umm, yeah I think that's fine. Oh no, wait it isn't. I work then. Um, 4 pm okay instead?"

"Yes that's fine."

"So what is done tomorrow that can't be done today?"

"Well I want to keep him under observation, get his breathing back to normal. "

Trevor understood that. But then a thought popped up that he thought he should tell the doctor. "Now, you obviously are wondering why he's in such a filthy condition. It's because he's a stray. He came out of no where and untied me." He clicked his fingers and pointed at Dr. Judy. Not in an accusing way, but in a brain wave way. "He was ruffling through my godnappers bag! He was eating something that I wasn't sure of! He must have swallowed that thingy! Can I see it?"

Dr. Judy was a little surprised by the information. But she denied the request. "It needs to be sterilized and I need to check what it's made out of in case it is something poisonous to dogs, in which case, Eros made be poisoned too."

Trevor nodded. He understood. "Can I have it back when you're done with it?"

"Don't see why not. Now Eros is also severely malnourished so I'm going to be giving him some special food to get him up to a healthy state of body weight. I also want to give him a rabies shot and give him a general basic check over if you said he was a stray. But I think we should do that tomorrow, after he, and you, have calmed down. Okay?"

"Okay. That's fine. Now I must ask one more thing. I'm omniscient, well used to be anyway, but one thing I have to admit that I've never looked up was dog breeds. I wouldn't know a Lassie from a Beethoven."

Dr. Judy laughed. "Well Eros is not a Collie or a Saint Bernard, I can tell you that for sure. No Eros is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel."

"Really? Haha. You'd have thought the ears would have given it away. I really didn't think if it."

"Yes, well considering his current state, Eros is the largest King Charles Spaniel I've seen."

"Yes! Who's my puppy?" Trevor went and once again ruffled up the dogs black and white fur. The dog was trying to stand up, but because of the mask, he couldn't. Dr. Judy decided it was time to take it off anyway. And as soon as it was off, Eros was on his feet, his tail wagging madly. He knew what was going on. He was a very smart dog.

"Try to quiet him down. It's not good for him to do that because he is still weak."

Trevor got the little dog to sit down. "It's easier to breath now isn't it?"

Eros let off the clearest noise Trevor had ever heard. He stated so to the vet.

"That object obstructing his throat must have stopped him breathing. He was unconscious because of the lack of oxygen. He couldn't make a good noise because of the object too." Trevor nodded in agreement.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Eros. Be nice to the nice doctor okay? Thank you so much Dr. Judy."

After a little more discussion, Eros was taken to the back of the vet and Trevor said he'd pay the medical bills tomorrow. And then he left. Dr. Judy was exhausted. She got the nurse to ring back Michelle to bring Oscar back. She muttered. 'Saved a dog, now back to that hyperactive kitten.' She wasn't in as playing mood as before but at least Eros the dog had been saved for now.


	3. What does one use a stop sign for? Yay!

A/N: G'day everyone! Ready for the next instalment of Eros? Sorry it took a while to wait as I didn't really have computer access as I was going through the transition from desktop to laptop. This is the first thing I've typed on my new computer. Now also this story is getting more and more crossed and I don't want it to really be like that. There is a MAJOR reference of my first story in this chapter. The one scene with Sam and Dean will hopefully be short so it doesn't qualify to be crossover. I hope you like :) No direct Eros in this chapter, sorry. :(

Chapter 3.

"Wow." Trevor muttered audibly under his breath to himself, back on his schedule to the apartment he shared with Taggerty's bouncer and actor Albert 'Champ' Terrace. He couldn't quite believed that he almost lost Eros. "That would have been a fail". He muttered again. Ignoring the inquiring glances from passers by. He got them all the time. Wasn't his fault he got lonely; everybody mutters to themselves on occasion.

Trevor then also thought about Dr. Judy; the woman who saved Eros' life. 'Hmmm; I should have checked to see if she was married and had a wedding ring. I could pair her and Eros and maybe Diana. That's three beads that could come out of this whole event. Must think about possible partners for the vet and Diana. But I think I have Eros sorted.' He thought that to save himself from being incriminated.

Trevor was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he almost walked into a pole. "What the...oh sorry stop sign. I guess I didn't read you right. Well I've stopped now! Haha." As he chuckled to himself quietly, a few people who had heard his statements from up the street once again gave worried glances. Trevor noticed and decided to explain. He turned around and addressed them. "Hey, don't worry, I'm completely harmless. Look I apologised to the pole and everything, see. The pole and I have made up once more." The pedestrians' faces wore masks of pure fear. Trevor yelled out to the frightened civilians to try to tell them that it was okay, but he only realised that it as probably the wrong thing to say after he said it. "People are so prejudice against mental illness. Even when one really IS a god. I know who I am! You are just jealous. Yeah, jealous that I'm a god!" He realised what he'd done. That scared the people even more and the scrambled off as fast as they could. Trevor sighed.

Then he heard a voice that made him turn around.

"Trevor?"

"Woof, woof!" Woofed a familiar canine.

Trevor turned around to see a familiar sight. He was a little flustered from the crowd of selfish bastards who made as big a space as they could that was possible so they wouldn't have to be as close as they had too.

"Diana, Pales, hello big girl," he exclaimed to the pair as he dropped to his knees and ruffled up the big dog's black and white fur. "who's been a good doggy. Oh yes you have!" Paled gave Trevor a thorough face lick. "Gee, thanks Pales."

Diana wanted to ask about Trevor's declaration to the people but was a little scared how. She had seen the whole thing; including Trevor's conversation with the pole. She had decided to step in just incase Trevor was having a meltdown. But she realised she had made the right choice as the man in front of her had calmed down and had taken interest in the dog in front of him. He then faced her and made a joke.

"I think you should have named your dog something to do with tongues. This dog here has the most amazing tongue in the world. Or at least Chicago. Or at least something to do with mouths in general. Colgate perhaps?"

Diana couldn't help but laugh. "Well is there a God or Goddess of Taste?"

"Pales doesn't lick me to taste me, she licked me to show her affection. That dog slobbering is a kiss. That slobbering is love."

Diana didn't really want to bring up the scene from a few minutes ago; but she sensed that this man was different. He didn't frighten her; but he said something about mental illness. And said he was a god. Didn't he do or say something similar to her this morning? Something about be Cupid the God of Love? Maybe he honestly thought he was a God. But then; what is the Greco Roman God doing in the City of Chicago anyway? She then realised that she had been quiet for too long and that Trevor was now staring at her.

"So, Diana. How are you?" Trevor asked. Diana noticed him staring at her, but didn't notice what part of her he was staring at. The next question threw her off guard as she mumbled out how okay she was. "Diana, are you married?"

"Married? Why, what do YOU want!" She backed away a little frightened. She tugged on Pales' lead and drew the bitch away from the man's hands.

"No Diana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way. I'm sorry. I noticed that on your hand you don't have a ring. So you aren't married." That didn't calm Diana down much. Trevor tried a different tac. "Remember I'm Cupid; the God of Love. I was just interested if you had a partner or not so that maybe I can find you one," Diana's face wore a mask that could only be described as sheer disbelief. "I know it sounds strange. But it's true." Trevor hung his head in sadness; one that maybe on a face of someone who had just witnessed great pain and didn't even know how to work their way through it. He did it so convincingly that Diana bought it.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was doing a stereotypical person wasn't I? As soon as I learned who you think you are I became scared. I had prejudice and I didn't even know I was doing it. I'm the one who should be apologising, Trevor, not you." Trevor looked up, hope filling his eyes.

"I guess I'm sorry too..." just at that second Pales pulled free from Diana's hand and launched herself at Trevor who caught her easily enough. "whoa. Heavy dog. Good thing Eros is only little. Oh and did I tell you I found out that Eros is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel?"

"No. Oh and speaking of Eros; where is the little dog? He looked like he was trouble breathing. What happened to him." She was suddenly very worried for the little dog. She determined that the man who stood in front of her would never harm the little dog; but he had looked very sick and in need of a wash.

Trevor launched into full rewind mode and told her everything about what had happened. He told her about how Eros had collapsed and managed to let out the croaky woof. He told her about how he ran the dog there. Who the doctor on was and how she and the nurse had managed to save his little dog. He also threw in there about the little medallion that had caused the whole emergency. He finished at the fact that he had to go in tomorrow to see how things were.

"Dr. Judy is a good vet. She has done a lot with Pales and other pets I've had since I moved here." Diana replied to the whole incident. "I'm glad Eros looks like he will be okay. He is such a sweet little dog and Pales loved playing around with him."

Trevor at that moment wanted to ask her if she would adopt the little dog to be friends with Pales. But he decided against the idea as he had already scared her for enough today and it would probable scare her more and make he want to get a away from him more. He would just have to wait on that front.

"Okay; well if everything is okay with you, I have to keep walking Pales," she indicated to the wriggling dog who kept stepping and shifting her weight in excitement. "if I keep going soon, she'll drag me off unwillingly or better yet, rip the lead out of my hand and take her self for a walk." They laughed about it for few moments.

Trevor dropped back down to his knee to say goodbye to the human and dog simultaneously; as usual he ruffled up her fur. "I must get going. I have got my work to do and I need to get to my apartment before that to pick up my roomie. Okay, you have a good rest of your day. Oh and if you need a drink come to Taggerty's." He pulled out on of his flyers of Taggerty's he always kept in good supply in his back pocket in case he ever needed them for quick advertising.

"Okay. Maybe I will. I might not be able to come today though. If I do, you'll see me. Okay?" She smiled and knicker to Pales who had stop to mark the stop sign her own.

Trevor couldn't help but laugh over it. It was that stop sign that had generated the first bout of frustration and and it was that very same stop sign that got wee'd on by a dog. 'Revenge.' Chuckled Trevor and he strode off to his apartment.

***

Trevor had told all the many events that had happened to him with taking Eros to the vet and meeting Diana and Pales. Champ was only really interested about the people who had kidnapped his friend. Champ was making a big deal about the whole event and as much as Trevor tried to shake him off it; he would just not let go.

"Yo Trevor!" Champ called to Trevor. "You should call the cops!"

"Why? It's not liked they hurt me or anything."

"They kidnapped you."

"So? And I prefer the term "Godnapped" if you will."

"So, they could do it to you again!"

Trevor looked at him doubtfully. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they aren't quite right!"

"They say that about me too."

"But you're harmless." Champ became suspicious "Aren't you?"

"Oh I know enough about martial arts to make me dangerous."

Champ backed away slowly.

"Oh just quit it! I am not going to hurt you. Those weird guys aren't going to Godnap me or anyone else. But then that would be kidnapping. Both are completely and utterly different."

"Oh whatever." Then a stressed look came over Champ's face as he glanced at the analog clock on the wall. "Oh shit, look at the time! Our shifts at Taggerty's started 10 minutes ago!"

Then Champ and Trevor high tailed it out the door and forgot their arguments as the raced their way down to their work. No wonder Linda should fire them! Though Trevor knew that Linda had a soft spot so at least laying it on thick about how Eros was dying would get him off the hook but maybe not Champ.

***

Linda was a little annoyed that Champ and Trevor got there late, but more with Champ. She now kind of expected Trevor to randomly go Cupiding half way through the day and he told her how the dog was dying and only he could save it, but Champ had always been there or at least given notice to Linda that he would be away. She was also a little nervous because the two agents of which organisation she wasn't quite sure of were here again. After a brief chat, the two men walked off towards the Jaclyn and Claire. Trevor and Champ then showed up.

"Hey Linda, sorry we're late! We must have slept in and forgot to hang out the washing. Then we had to move a grand piano which fell almost on George Clooney, Brad Pitt and the entire other 9 which aren't mentioned much. But sadly, we couldn't retain the coffee bag so there will be no coffee tonight except for a certain God. Oh, and we had to take Eros to the vet. How was your day?" Trevor delivered it all and finished on a big smile.

"Fine…just fine." Linda, dazed, wandered off for whatever reason.

"Get behind there!" Champ, not kindly, shoved Trevor behind the counter who was still smiling. "Just stay off the crazy shit okay?"

"Okay." Then Trevor saw something. "Sam! Dean! Claire! Jaclyn...you're all here!"

"Yes Trevor, we are here." Claire called back.

After talking to them all and giving them all the update on the dog. He got into a dance with the one called Dean. He would have too if it wasn't for the fact that Dean's smile could charm the most evil of ladies. And with his psychologist Dr. Claire Allen; he should have guessed that. Plus since there was some nasty rumours going around about him and her; she probably thought it was better to pick the other one; not the one people thought she was taking to bed, which would lose her, her licence.

But at the end of the contest, Trevor pulled Dean aside and told him about how his misplaced amulet had almost killed his dog. Dean retorted but in the end decided to stay one more day in town than he wanted to so he could be back the amulet and mostly so it wasn't floating around in the hands of a so called lunatic.

'Interesting day. ' Trevor thought to himself as he left to go back to his apartment.

A/N:If there are any mistakes, tense qualifies too, point them out as I can only be stuffed at lightly skimming it. I'll look at it more tomorrow. G'night everyone! It's 1:43am.


	4. What's the Time Mr Wolf? DOGGIE TIME!

A/N: well I thought what is the best way I can celebrate Australia Day (besides getting drunk and having BBQs?) I know; I'll post more!!!! Let's see if I an work in a Aussie theme in here.

And sorry Atomdancerrr; I kind find that quote that I said I'd use!

This is only short as I don't want to spend all my national day on the computer. :)

**Chapter 4. **

"So Trevor; would you like to explain to me what happened out there yesterday huh?"

Trevor looked up; what was his psychologist talking about now?

"So you mean to tell me it wasn't you talking to the sign?"

"Oh yes it was me talking to the sign. I just didn't stop when it wanted me to and I thought I should apologise for that."

"You DO realise that that stop sign is an inanimate object?"

"Never crossed my mind."

Claire look into his face; "What do you mean there Trevor?"

"What I mean _Dr. Shoebox _is that I get lonely and being worried about Eros made me lose a tiny moment of concentration."

"Okay. Well. So what _did_ happen to Eros is he okay?" Claire was instantly worried about the little dog that Trevor had taken on even though she was never really a dog person.

"Eros; well he was choking, dying, I didn't know how to save him..." Trevor tailed off; hanging his head. Claire suddenly understood.

"I'm so sorry about him Trevor." She came and put an arm around him.

Trevor looked up and grinned. "Oh I think we should do this more often. Hey?"

"What!"

"I dunno. What did you do that for anyway? Like I'm not complaining or anything, just a little confused, but it was nice though."

"Trevor. The dog. Didn't he die?"

"Die? Why on God's Earth inhabited by monkeys would you think that?" He looked up questioning her sanity.

"You told me he did."

"I never told you that!"

"Yes you did. I'll prove it!" Trevor looked like he wanted to hear this. Claire deepened her voice. "_Eros; well he was choking, dying, I didn't know how to save him..."_

"First of all who was that?..." Claire broke in.

"You!"

"Me? How was that me? I sound like those aliens that sign poetry in Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy. Second of all I used passed tense. He '_was', _not he '_had'. _Third I didn't know what to do; but the vet did. In other words; Eros is fine."

"Oh that's good. But why did you act all sad?"

"Well I am sad. Not my fault you mistook it's meaning."

"So Eros is fine?"

"No he is dying of the Black Plague, didn't I just tell you he was fine?"

"Okay; so where is he?"

"At the vet. I'm picking him up today."

Claire watched her most interesting patient play with items on her desk while humming _"Who Let the Dogs Out" _and keeping up a conversation with her. After picking up and dropping on purpose a special gold pen was she anxious to get Trevor out of her office and to go mind that dog.

"So, Trevor. When are you picking up the dog?"

"I promised Judy I would be picking up Eros at 4pm."

"Well guess what Trevor; it's quarter to 4! You have 25 minutes to get down there."

"No you're wrong. I have 26 minutes to get down there. See; the big hand has a least half a rotation to turn before it becomes 4pm."

"Fine;" she sighed, "I'll refine the question. Can you get you get down there in _26 _minutes."

"Sorry girlfriend; you were right the first time. The minute hand has just ticked over the 12. I now have officially 25 minutes to get down to the vet."

Claire gave another irritated huff. "Can you get down there in 25 minutes?"

Trevor grinned. He could tell she was getting a little exasperated; so he decided to answer Claire's question honestly. "Nut. Not a chance. That's unless I had help!" He yelled the last bit with his head facing the ceiling. Nothing of course answered him.

"What were you expecting?" Claire asked Trevor; who sat forlornly in his chair. But he answered her question.

"You to have more of a dress sense. Seriously you wear THAT to therapy." Trevor suddenly perked up to his usual happy self. "If anybody needs therapy it's you for wearing THAT!"

"What's wrong with it Trevor; not don't answer that. Get out!" She stood up to try and push his arse out of the room.

Trevor was laughing but as soon as they got to the corridor Trevor let out: "If only you were aggressive like this in bed, hey?" He turned around and wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She made a "Eww" sound and slammed the door in his face.

"Okay; maybe not." But still grinning he looked down to his watch. "Crap!" That stunt had left him with only 20 minutes to get to the veterinary clinic. He ran.

***

Trevor got to the vet 15 minutes late. But he said to the receptionist "Better late than never." And asked "Do you have a boy friend?" The receptionist was only too glad when Dr. Judy called him through to look at Eros.

"Eros!! How are you mate?" Eros stood up; his tail wagging fiercely.

"So Mr. Hale..."

"Trevor...

"Trevor, Eros has made astounding recovery. It's like you'd never think he was choking yesterday."

"Oh yesterday was one looooong day. Eros' emergency was just the tip of the iceberg."

"Oh that's my day everyday. So Mr., I mean Trevor, you can take Eros home tonight if you want. But first there are a few things he needs. I took the liberty to give him a general check over and besides nutritional and hydrational issues he's fine. He's going to need a few shots; but nothing dramatic."

Trevor breathed a sigh of relieve. "That's good. I was a little worried about him and I'm glad he's okay. Maybe the gods intervened?" He faced skywise and yelled. "Thanks Uncle!" He swore he heard a faint chuckle on the wind in return; but not in Judy's voice.

Judy was actually taken aback and she tried very hard not to show it. She wasn't sure if the strange young man had noticed.

He of course had but decided to spare the person who had saved the dog's life and hopefully made him one step closer to going home.

After a few needles that little Eros endured by huddling into Trevor's armpit, Dr. Judy prescribed some medication so that Eros could get back to healthy levels of nutrition and hydration.

"Now take the walks gently and don't go to far. You don't want to stress him out. The first thing I recommend for him is to put him in a quiet space where he can't jump up; so that he will settle down and sleep for a while. Give him water but no food for a least 12 hours. Tomorrow I suggest giving him a bath. But let him have time to quiet down first. Okay?" She rubbed the little dog between his floppy ears. "If you are worried about him in anyway give us a ring and we'll decide if you need to come down. And remember; you will need checkups at least once every two weeks. Come back on Wednesday, not next Wednesday, but the Wednesday afterwards. If you follow me you can pay your bills."

Trevor had been in a good mood but was shocked when he saw how much money it was. It was over $300. Trevor came up $87 short. Judy told him that he could pay part of it now; part later.

Trevor said "No, it was alright." and rang up Champ.

Champ wasn't too happy but came down anyway as the agent he was at was on the same block as the veterinary clinic.

He walked in happily and right up to the receptionist and said "G'day mate!" Everybody stared at him like he had grown an extra head. "What; it's Australia Day today and at the moment I am working on a theatre performance called "Mad Max: The Musical!"

"Why would they make THAT into a musical?"

"I dunno to be honest. Though you shouldn't be complaining; the money I'm lending you has come out of my paycheck for that play!"

"Okay I'm sorry."

The pair paid and Trevor scooped up the dog. After a see ya to them; they left.

As soon as they were gone; the receptionist whispered to Dr. Judy "What's 'Mad Max'?"

Judy whispered back. "I'm buggered if I knew."


	5. Just Sit on the Bench I'll be 5 Minutes

A/N: School starts in less than a week and I really want to get this finished before then. Not quite sure what to expect this year so I want to get this done this week so I don't have to worry about it when school starts. :)

eBay started in 1995 so it IS possible.

I know NOTHING about Wyoming so I hope what I put is real. Jokes found on internet; blame them.

Okay an end is near. Probably one more chapter after this. And if your lucky and I get a brainwave you may even get a epilogue. But don't hang your hopes with that.

Chapter 5.

Halfway down the street Trevor remembered the amulet. "Damn. That amulet. Here can you hold Eros while I run back and grab it?"

"Why do I have to hold on to your dog while you go for a jog?" Champ didn't really want much to do with the dog. He was glad that Trevor hadn't had it in HIS apartment, well yet anyway.

"Fine; do you want to go get it? It's half a block away."

"I'd rather go get it than hold this dog." Eros looked up upsettedly; he was a dog but he understood.

"Yet they know me. They don't know you." Then Trevor saw an unoccupied bench. "Look Champ; sit here. Wait for me. Okay?"

Champ murmured a "Fine, I'll do it." and sat on the bench; Trevor placed Eros next to him. He didn't want Eros on the ground.

"Jeez Trevor! What are you doing?"

"Breathing?"

Champ got frustrated. "No I mean why are you putting that dog next to me on this chair?"

"Because he wants to sit; just like you. He is a living creature. You should be honoured to be in the presence of such a loyal, noble mammal."

"Trevor!" But Trevor turned around and ran back up the street. "Damn kid!"

Champ looked down at the little dog. Eros was wriggling around; trying make himself comfortable on the metal bench. He was a little unsure on what to do. "So dog. How's ya been?" Eros lifted his head and his tongue lolled out. Eros shuffled closer and gave Champ a lick on the hand. "Oh. Yuck!"

***

Diana was taking Pales on her walk around Chicago when she was sure that that strange man who called himself a god rocketed past. She wasn't quite sure if it was him; but he knew it was her.

"Hey Diana; wait up!" Trevor called from somewhere behind her. She turned her head and yes it was that man who claimed to be a god.

"Oh hey, Trevor. How's everything?" Pales had begun to do her routine saved only for Trevor for when Trevor was near; and was snaking the lead around Diana's legs so she could go play with him.

"Oh everything's great!" He smiled at her and noticed the Border Collie's antics. "Hey has Pales always done that?"

"Now that you mention it: no. She has always been a gentle but still energetic dog; but not like this before."

"Does she want me?" Trevor was excited with the fact he may have another fan.

"I think she smells Eros and wants him. By the way; how is he?" Trevor pretended not to notice the bit where she practically said "No she wants Eros, not you!" He decided to forget it.

"Released from the vet today. I was taking him home when I forgot something; that is what I was going to get." Trevor came forward so he could ruffle the black and white dog's fur just like the way he did it to Eros.

"That's good. What did you forget?" Diana pretended not to notice how easily Trevor and Pales got along; but it was hard as she was a little jealous: Pales had never acted this way with her before.

"I was on my way to collect the culprit who tried to take Eros' life. AKA: the amulet. I know who it belongs to, too. I'm gonna return it. Though I also thought eBay might be a good option."

Diana laughed. "Well I've got to keep going. I'm moving back to Wyoming in a few days."

"Wyoming?! You never told me you came from Wyoming? Wait; Wyoming has _people!!!!"_

"Yes it does." She answered. 'Very funny.' She thought.

"Elevators?"

"Not so much."

"Hey, have you ever taken a picture of a rabbit during the month of June? I've heard it's illegal."

"Trevor." Diana sighed.

"So what is a Wyomer gal doing in Chicago city?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"If you press my button; you might here my sound?" He he smiled at her sideways; trying to be charming.

"As tempting as that sounds; I'd rather not." She pushed past Trevor, barely containing her smile from Trevor, who noticed of course anyway.

"You haven't even come by Taggerty's yet. Come on; first is on me."

Diana had forgotten about the the pub she promised to visit. "Sorry; I can't remember where that one is."

"Here; have one of these." Trevor pulled out his abundant supply of Taggerty's flyers he had in his back pocket. He handed one to Diana and a few more to surrounding pedestrians. "First one's on the house. I am bartending tonight!"

Diana smiled; but then began to pull away. Trevor noticed. "No; wait. Come on; you need to come to Taggerty's tonight."

"Okay; I guess so."

Trevor began to yell yes and jumped up and down. "But first one more thing before I let you go tonight,"

Diana was at then a touch bit scared he would propose to her right there, but, thankfully he didn't. "what type of property do you live on in Wyoming?"

"A farm. Why else would I have a Border Collie so full of energy? She's more of a working dog; than a lap dog. I wasn't kidding when I called her 'Pales'. She's a herder; well a herder in training. Soon she will be herding sheep."

"What I'm going to ask you may sound a bit odd but; what do you think of Eros."

"Eros? Well he's a cute little dog. You do wonders with him. He also gets along well with Pales too."

"How much room do you have on your farm?"

"A few hundred acres." Diana wondered where this was going.

"What other family members do you live with on the farm?"

"Who are you; the Spanish Inquisition?"

Trevor chuckled. "No just the god of love, on the quest of love. I kind of lived on a farm too. Well really it's a mountain, but there are farms too. So I live of a mountain farm. Or a farm mountain. Whatever floats your boat. All with my eccentric family too. Wait; eccentric doesn't even begin to describe my family."

"Huh." She kind of guess the eccentric family bit. But Diana was once again a little wary of him; but then again she HAD come to Chicago to throw caution to the wind. "My whole family. It's a family owned and run farm."

"Do you happen to have a little sister?"

"How did you know?" She stared at him in astonishment. "Why do you want to know?"

"First of all being a god grants you with partial omniscience; and I guessing I must have once stumbled over your channel; unintentionally." He added after she gave him the 'pervert' look joke fully. "I'm asking about your little 10 year old sister as. Um. It's a little hard to say; but..."

"Spit it out."

"Can you take Eros back to Wyoming with you? Can you adopt him? Can he live with Pales?"

"What? Why don't you want Eros?"

"Okay; look. I'll explain it all at Taggerty's tonight." Trevor looked down at his watch. He couldn't quite believe it. "Did you know we've been here standing and talking for a whole 15 minutes. Champ won't be a happy, chappy."

"So Taggerty's tonight and you will come out straight and tell me the whole business of what is going on!" It wasn't a question; it was a order.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay so see you later tonight, Trevor."

"See you later tonight too, Diana." And she left with Pales pulling back wanting to be with Trevor.

"Huh." Huffed Trevor and he turned and continued jogging.

***

"What took you so long Trevor?" Champ asked Trevor angrily; but not as angrily as Trevor would have guessed.

Trevor had come back to the bench where Champ and Eros were sitting and had been surprised to see it swamped by people trying to get the attention of both Eros and Champ himself. When single mothers had come by, they had been drawn to Champ just like in the same way their kids had been drawn to Eros.

"Uh I think I may have just united my next couple."

"Trevor!"

"No it's about Eros. I met Diana; I'm meeting her at Taggerty's and I'm telling her everything."

"Everything? Including the fact you are a crazy dude from a mental hospital who believes he's the God of Love!"

"First off; colourful, not crazy. Second; I have already told her I am a god; but I may have forgotten the hospital part."

"Are you going to tell her."

"It doesn't really matter, Champ. This isn't about me."

Champ rolled his eyes on that one. They stood up and continued to their apartment.

"Oh and did you get the amulet?"

"Oh."


	6. Feeling Good Has Never Been THIS Good!

Last chapter. Thanks to those people who took the time to read and then review.

I have now started Year 10; and I've met all my new teachers. I made the mistake of telling my English teacher that I've been writing fanfiction because now she wants to read it :D

Oh and I found out that I can access on the school computers! There are quite a few banned websites and I'm glad this isn't one.

Oh and if I'm wrong about what I say about American high school just let me know.

* * *

Chapter 6.

Trevor felt good.

He'd passed along the incriminating amulet to the mysterious brothers and soon they were out of his life. But those two weren't the ones leaving soon. He wouldn't admit it easily but he was a little nervous about the proceeding moments soon to come.

His random outburst of handing out flyers hadn't gone to waste as there were quite a few new customers. Mrs. Linda Taggerty the owner of Taggerty's was very pleased. But then was a little annoyed once she found out that they were all ordering the drink which Trevor had said was on the house; but she hid it knowing Trevor had a plan. Soon they were buying other drinks too. She noticed that Trevor was working very hard, yet concentrating very hard on something other than bartending. He only just managed to make enough random comments and talk about being a god that Linda didn't ring up his psychologist and tell her that there was something different about her bartending god.

Linda then noticed when a certain young woman entered and Trevor nearly very nearly dropped the bottle of whiskey he was holding.

"Be right back." She heard Trevor murmur to the customer he had been serving.

'Maybe', she thought, 'Trevor has a date and that is what he has been concentrating on.' She decided that she was right on that stage as Trevor walked up to the woman and directed her to a booth and started to chat with her. She noticed that the woman looked almost as nervous as Trevor had. She also realised that she had come straight in and hadn't had to wait in line the the others. She'd have to ask Champ about that.

Trevor's customer realised that the barkeep was not coming back so Linda went and busied herself and got the man what he wanted.

***

"The reason why I came to Chicago was to meet someone. I'd gotten sick with the people in my little country town so I wanted somewhere completely different." Trevor nodded as Diana told him about her recent life.

"Truth be told, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I found he was cheating on me and I was so annoyed that I just packed up and left. I let my parents know when I was on the coach," she brushed her hair out of her face where it had fallen. "they were of course concerned about me and my sudden decision and they were basically ordering me to come home."

"Basically?"

"Well they implied it. Even if they didn't say anything straight they were basically telling me to come home." She paused, took a breath and then continued. "I told them I was over 20 and could do what I wanted."

"How does Pales fit in to all this?"

"Taking Pales was actually kind of last minute thinking rebellion. Pales is actually my boyfriend's dog."

"Oh." Trevor hadn't been suspecting this. "So you stole his dog to rebel against him? Couldn't you have just had a fling with your weirdo high school sweetheart to get back at him and then make up?"

"He WAS my my 'weirdo high school sweetheart! Since Freshman year we have done everything together. We were even crowned king and queen at my senior year prom!"

"That's a long time. Are you sure he was cheating on you?"

Diana then told Trevor the whole story about story about Guy, her boyfriend, saying he had to work the night shift at his work and then when one of Diana's girlfriends saw Guy and another girl come drunkenly out of a house two towns over and how he didn't show up or answer his phone for the next day. Diana told Trevor that Guy's lame excuse was was that it had been at a party with him and his mates. The girl had apparently been the mother of the man who had thrown the party.

"She looked thirty! There's no way she could have the mother of Guy's twenty five year old friend."

"Maybe she just has a baby face? Did you know that my mom is the most beautiful woman in existence, maybe after Claire but that's beside the point. All I'm saying is that he may not have been cheating on you. Maybe your friend got it wrong."

"Maybe. What should I do Trevor? You are so good at this. You seem to know always what to do."

"Do you remember my official title Diana? I am Cupid. I am Love God. I AM Love. I am everything Love stands for." Champ had heard that last part and snorted. "What it's true? You know it is! I have matched 23 couples so far and you know it!"

Then he turned to Diana. "Diana; my honest opinion is that Guy was telling the truth. I think you should give him a ring and talk to him. Find out what really happened." Meanwhile Champ started to yell at him.

"Just keep your matchmaking crap away from me; I don't want your help."

"Oh come on Champ! You know I can't stop; once I get all 100 matched I will be allowed back up Olympus. Oh and by the way Champ; I saw a nice girl who has moved into the apartment next to ours."

"Not interested Trevor."

"When I was leaving she came up and asked me all about you."

"Really?" Champ couldn't help feeling a tiny nagging in him wanting to know about this girl he spoke of.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And she wanted to meet you; personally."

"Should I give her a call?"

"Why bother?"

"What?" Champ was confused. Why wouldn't Trevor want Champ to meet this woman? Was he using reverse psychology?

"Because she is standing right behind you."

Champ swivelled around to find a beautiful black woman with shoulder length hair and a kind smile.

"Hi I'm Champ..." He stumbled.

"I know. My name is Marcia."

"Do, I mean, would you like a drink?"

"Defiantly." Trevor smiled as Champ and Marcia went off together talking.

"Huhhh. I may finally have found Champ the right one." He smiled. Then he remembered Diana. She had disappeared! But he soon spotted her outside talking on the phone excitedly. Trevor smiled and went back to bartending knowing she would be a while.

After about half hour later, Diana came running in excitedly! "It was true! He wasn't cheating on me! Guy is coming up here tomorrow! Then we are both going back to Wyoming! I am going home! He loves me, and I love him!" Then she held be breath to a point she almost screamed. "We're engaged!" She jumped up and down and squealed.

"That is so fantastic, Diana!" He reached over the bench and gave her a hug. "I don't want to drag you away from your happy place but what about Eros?" They had been so occupied that they had completely forgot to organise what was to happen with Eros.

Diana spoke proudly. "Eros and Pales get along better than any two dogs I've ever known. I'd be honoured to take Eros home with me."

"Guy wouldn't mind?"

"Guy's a sucker for dogs."

"Don't tell me he agreed to marry you to get his dog back."

"Haha. He wants us both back. In fact I did tell him about Eros and he said he would be honoured to adopt the little spaniel too."

"That is so fantastic, Diana." He repeated and he hugged her again.

They all smiled and laughed and Trevor got out one of the more pricy bottles of booze, kept for special occasions, and poured her, Champ, Marcia and himself some.

Gee did Trevor feel so good.

A/N: last chapter that was. I know it wasn't very complete so I'm going to write an epilogue right now and post it a few days after this one.

But as my last official chapter I'd like to everyone who helped me, read this, and reviewed. And of course to Atomdancerrr who kept me motivated!


	7. Epilogue Can't Think of Good CHP Name

And here is the very final bit of Eros' Second Chance.

This final chapter is dedicated to all the stray unfortunate animals around the world who are given a second chance at life. And pray God grant those many animals who live unfortunate lives, a second chance; they deserve it.

* * *

* * *

Epilogue.

It was four days since Trevor had said goodbye to Guy, Pales, Diana and of course Eros. He'd felt sad about letting the little dog go, yet he felt happy knowing he had given him a better life. But he was concerned that no beads had moved since they had left and Claire had tried to use it as evidence against Trevor's god theory, but Trevor refused to listen.

But right now, Trevor tiptoed quietly into his apartment he shared with Champ. The said roomy was asleep on the couch with Marcia his new girlfriend. So far they were doing superbly.

Trevor entered his room and he glanced up hopingly at his bead counters strung up above his bed. Nut; no movement. He sighed, shook his head and wandered into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Then Champ and and Marcia stirred. Champ saw how gloomy Trevor looked. "Beads haven't changed?"

"Nut. No movement. I was so sure that it would work out. Maybe I'm slipping and losing my touch."

Marcia, who had been told about Trevor, or really Trevor told her absolutely everything himself, wandered into Trevor's room for a look. She found herself actually proud of Trevor for his belief and his helping people out. If it wasn't for him; she wouldn't have Champ! She giggled to herself and then she stopped. She practically ran out of the room.

"Trevor; how many beads did you say you had?"

Trevor looked up surprised. "23."

Marcia's grin turned huge. Trevor got the message and ran into his room to find their were 25 beads on the opposite side of the string.

"Yes!" Yelled out Trevor. He was a quarter of the way back to Mt. Olympus! But best of all; four more people, or really beings, had found their lovers.

Because you see, humans are not the only animals on this Earth capable of love and devotion; they have feelings too.

All members of the current party joined in one group hug; and Trevor knew he was doing the right thing.

'Life is too good.' Thought Eros, the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, as he and his mate, the Border Collie, Pales ran.

It felt so good to stretch out his legs and to woof without any consequences; something that he couldn't really do as a stray dog in Chicago city.

He and Pales were free to be whatever they wanted. They chased each other in the fields, they chased birds in the field and they snoozed together in the fields. Then his Master or Mistress would whistle and it would be a race back to the farmhouse before dark. It didn't really matter who won. And it was mostly always Pales who won; but Eros did have his defining moments.

The sun warmed his back as he ran over soft springy grass and he momentarily lost sight of Pales which was odd as she had been in front of him by only a few metres. Then suddenly she ambushed him from the left and they ended up in a heap of fur and legs. After some happy barking and licking, Eros laid his head on Pales shoulder and she laid her head on his tail. Then when the home whistle sounded out again; the race was back on.

It was Eros who won this race this time and as he bounded up the farmhouse verandah steps crazily he found his Master and Mistress embraced in a passionate show of affection. He knew better to jump up, but when Pales showed and couldn't help herself; Eros decided what the heck and jump in too; he was after all, part of the family now.

The passionate couple stopped, stood apart and dropped down to the play with the happy dogs whose tails were wagging erratically; crazily.

And it was Eros' tail that was wagging the fastest.

* * *

A/N:Yay! Eros has finally found his true home and of course love thanks to Trevor!

As you can probably see I am an animal lover and I truly believe what I said about us humans not being the only animals that can love. I hope you respect my belief and of course honour and respect ALL creatures you meet. That was the moral in this story I was trying to say; don't know if I was clear or not.

I'd love to have a Bible quote for story but I don't. If you know of a suitable Bible quote that would work well please let me know; I'd love to add it in there.

I'm not really a religious person; but it just sounds like it would fit.

And thank you everyone! And if you did read; review!


End file.
